Didn't See That Coming, Eh Shampoo?
by cappuccinocandy1329
Summary: What do you get when you cross Shampoo, Amnesia, and a whole lot of lies?


Akane sighed as she and Ranma walked on the peaceful sidewalk of Nerima, and turned towards her partner. "Isn't it nice to actually have a normal, boring day for once after all the chaotic stuff?" she said happily. Ranma turned around to face her, and sweat dropped.

"Um, Akane? I don't think that's going to last…" said Ranma, who was cut off by the cheery welcome of the purple haired Amazon as she landed her bike on his fiancée's head and clung onto the pigtailed boy.

"Hiya! Ranma go on date with Shampoo?" she asked as Ranma started to struggle out of her embrace.

Then there was a rumble in the ground, and Ranma's eyes widened, knowing perfectly well what's going to happen. "Oh my God, MOVE!!!" he yelled as the ground exploded beneath them.

"Where the heck am I!?" screamed the lost boy. In a second Ranma planted his feet on his head.

"You should WATCH where you pop out of the ground you jerk!" he said, annoyed. He turned around to face his rival again, surprised to see Ukyo's mega spatula beating the now almost unconscious Ryoga.

"Leave it to a jackass like you to go and spoil what was going to be a romantic moment between me and Ranchan!" accused the furious okonomiyaki chef.

"And what are you going to do? Stuff me with okonomiyaki until I faint?" retorted the lost boy, and Ukyo growled angrily, preparing to take another swing with her spatula. That's when they heard another rumbling sound, and rain started falling down.

"Ah… My beloved pigtailed girl" lusted Kuno, hugging the now female Ranma and once again, coming out of nowhere.

Ryoga, who just opened his umbrella in time, smirked "Serves you right, Ranma" he snorted.

*-PUNT!-*

And they all watched Ranma dig her foot into Kuno's face "Geez, I'm in no mood for this!" Yelled a pissed Ranma. And just as they thought things couldn't get worse, it did.

"Shampoo! Shampoo how could you?!" cried - yup, you guessed it- Mousse. The blind amazon rushed right past the crowd and face planted into a brick wall with a painful crashing sound.

Ranma winced. "That's gotta hurt…" she commented. Akane slapped her forehead.

"Ugh," the blue haired girl rolled her eyes in annoyance. "How long did it take _this_ time, Ranma?"

"Hmmm" Ranma-chan looked at her watch. "One minute and forty seven seconds, a new record" she announced.

"What you doing here spatula girl!?" demanded Shampoo.

"I was about to ask you the same thing hussy!" she shot back, getting into a fighting stance.

"You want to fight?" she taunted, getting into a similar position.

Now back to Kuno.

"Ah, Akane Tendo. Fear not their haste my love, for we shall soon walk the path of love god has chosen for us, Come." said the delusional kendoist, hugging her from behind.

Akane pulled her leg back, preparing to boot him when an umbrella whacked him on the head. "Don't you dare land a finger on Akane!" threatened the lost boy, getting ready to land another hit.

"What fool interferes with the love between me and sweet Akane?"

Ryoga's grip tightened around the umbrella furiously and narrowed his eyes on his prey. "Okay, now I'm mad!"

Mousse moaned and peeled himself off the wall. He turned around to see his beloved Shampoo fighting with that Kuonji girl, and immediately got up. "Shampoo!"

"Stay out of this, stupid duck boy" she shouted angrily. "Shampoo fight for Ranma!"

The blind boy's head spun towards the pig tailed martial artist.

"Ranma…" he scowled and charged at him in a very Ryoga-like fashion.

Ranma's eyes widened as everyone else started to follow him in the chase, he grabbed Akane's hand (who was currently in a trance, staring at the lost boy and Kuno fight) and pulled her along as he dashed for the Tendo dojo.

"Aw, man!" he complained, turning around to see the angry mob that was chasing after them.

"What happened to the peacefully just a few minutes ago!?" Akane screamed.

********

"Tendo, isn't it nice to finally make sure there won't be anymore damage done to the dojo?" said Genma Saotome.

"Right Saotome, thanks to the newly constructed wall, nothing, and I mean absolutely _nothing _could break it" replied Soun.

Suddenly, they both heard the slide door slammed shut and turned to Ranma and Akane. They were both panting heavily, with horrified looks.

"Dad. There's *pant* crowd. Chasing. *Pant* us!" Akane gasped, Ranma nodded vigorously.

**_CRASH**_

"That doesn't sound good!" exclaimed the pig tailed boy and the two teen bolted out of the room. When the two were gone, the fathers grinned stupidly at each other and high-fived.

"It works! It works, Saotome!" he said, tears of joy falling down his face.

"Oh, happy day!" Genma cried jumping up and down.

********

Outside, Shampoo laid unconscious, while the wall was barely dent.

"Shampoo! Should I call the ambulance? Get a docter? Gahh!!!" screamed a frantic Mousse.

Ryoga knelt down beside her, and nudged her gently. "Hey Shampoo? Are you ok?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper, and nudged her again.

Slowly, Shampoo's eyes fluttered open. She sat up, rubbing her head painfully.

"Thanks for helping me, but would you mind telling me where I am?" she said in perfect Japanese/English (whichever you perfer). "Do you happen to know my name, too?" she added curiously, oblivious to the eyes bulging out at her.

Mousse immediately jumped beside her, knowing this was his chance.

"Well you see, your name is Shampoo, you're an Chinese Amazon, and I'm you fiance!" Ukyo stared at him.

"What…?" she began, but was interrupted by Ranma.

"Yeah, you got him all worried about you" he said, knowing that it wasn't technically a lie.

"Oh, uh, yeah!" agreed the okonomiyaki chef, suddenly understanding.

"W-would you go on a date with me Shampoo?" asked the bind boy eagerly.

"Of course!" replied Shampoo.

Akane glared at Ranma. _I can't believe I'm going along with this!_ She thought angrily.

* * *

**Hi! How do like it so far? By the way this is animeFTW213, me and 7Superluckygirl7 made this account together and wanted to try this project. Now be nice and **_**please**_** review! ^_^ **


End file.
